


Endgame.

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame, M/M, Marvel Universe, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Derek and Stiles are watching the new Avengers movie.*No Spoilers*





	Endgame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So last night I went to see the new Avengers movie, and... it was amazing.  
> So I decided to write something to honor the movie and it's biggest fan- Stiles Stilinski.  
> The story doesn't contain any spoilers, I know how annoying it is.  
> Still, to some people, the things here could be considered as spoilers so it's your choice whether to read this or not,  
> Enjoy! :)

"Dude, I'm so excited!" Stiles squealed next to Derek,  
"I still don't understand half of it, so this purple guy just snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared?"

Stiles grinned "Well, yeah, but it's much more complicated, he had to get to stones first!"

"And he got them?" Derek asked,

"Yes," Stiles explained, "I just want to see Spiderman and Iron man reunite."

"I want to see Hawkeye," Derek said, his favorite -from what he understood- was Hawkeye, the archer caught his eye when Stiles forced him to watch the first Avengers.

"Hawkeye?" Stiles wondered "as in the useless one who has no superpowers?"

Derek snorted "Those are some brave words from a guy who runs with werewolves and is dating a werewolf."

Stiles opened his mouth to talk, but closed it, then opened it again "Ok, you have a point."

"Exactly, now, where are our seats?" Derek asked,

Stiles looked at the movie tickets "Row 7, seats 20 and 21."

Both guys scanned the movie theater with their eyes, finding their seats after a minute.

"There!" Stiles called, running and almost tripping on his way.

"You really are excited, huh?" Derek grinned,

"I've waited a whole year for this movie!" Stiles beamed,

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Derek questioned,

"Well," Stiles started, "first of all, Thanos is going to die! That bitch is going down!"

Derek couldn't contain his laughter and let out a laugh "That purple grape we saw?"

"Yes, and there's gonna be a happy reunion with Tony and Pepper and Peter, of course, and Bucky and Steve, of course." 

"I like them!" Derek called "they're nice, I like Captain America."

"Of course you do," Stiles countered "you ARE Captain America!" 

"I am?" Derek wondered,

"Well, yeah, you're hot and strong and tall, and you always do the right thing, and I'm your Peggy." 

"Wait," Derek stopped "Peggy? I thought he was dating Tony."

Stiles burst in laughter,

"What?" Derek asked,

"Well," Stiles started to explain "some would say Steve is dating Tony, some would say Tony is dating Dr Strange-"

"Benedict Cumberbatch?" Derek questioned,

"Yeah," Stiles continued, "some think Steve is dating Bucky, but he's in love with Peggy, and Tony's dating Pepper and adopted Spiderman so.."

"So no."

"Yes, oh god I'm so excited!" Stiles jumped in his seat,

"Hey, the movie is starting," Derek told him, making Stiles shut up, which was impressive because, well, usually, he wouldn't stop talking.

Derek's favorite thing during the movie was to look at Stiles from time to time.

Whether he was laughing, crying or jumping with excitement, Derek loved watching him enjoy the movie and getting everything he wanted.

"Dude," Stiles said at the end of the movie, "That was.."

"Yes?" Derek inquired,

"That was..amazing." Stiles finally said,

"You got everything you wanted?" Derek wondered,

Stiles waited a minute before answering "Yeah, I did...I got everything I wanted and needed."

"Good," Derek smiled "I'm happy,"

"And now," Stiles announced "we wait until June,"

"June?" Derek questioned, "what happens in June?"

Stiles ran to the wall where they put posters of movies that weren't out yet,

"X-Men!"

Derek grinned, he looked at the younger man in front of him, "I'll go with you, but just to watch James McAvoy."

"What?" Stiles wondered, surprised, he ran after his boyfriend "Wait!"

Derek grinned "Be patient, McBaby." he said and walked off, leaving Stiles to understand his weird boyfriend.


End file.
